fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission
Olivia and Alana approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Olivia said to Alana, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Olivia's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Norman was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Norman?" "Bad news, Olivia." Norman told her. He found that something was going awry in space and in Peru. "The space agency's missing a shuttle, and Peru just reported the sun's gone total blackout!" "Rathoug and Selene." Olivia interpreted the situation. "When do I leave? "As soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first." Norman replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a space jetpack, a heavy astronaut's suit, and an astronaut's helmet. "Good luck with the shopping!" Olivia quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Alana followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and landed on top of another shelf that held what looked like a dirndl. "No!" Alana called out quickly. Olivia lept onto the next one and quickly grabbed what looked like the astronaut's helmet. "Go, Olivia, go!" As Alana marked the box next to the helmet drawing with a check, Olivia jumped off and landed on her feet on the floor. She ran up to another shelf and picked up the jetpack. "You're doing it, Olivia!" Alana cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a football helmet. "Pull it together, Olivia!" Alana said, marking a check in the box near the jetpack drawing. Olivia remembered the football helmet wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy silver and white space suit nearby. "That's it!" Alana said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the space suit drawing. "Hooray!" Alana cheered. "Next stop, Outer Space!" They paid for the gear they got for Olivia, and thankfully, Alana had her own that was pretty much like Olivia. They geared up and set off for Outer Space. There, Rathoug and Selene stood in their shuttle on the moon, a space mirror nearby. Rathoug pressed a button on his remote, and the space mirror turned, darkening the Earth and the Moon as a ray of light bounced off the mirror and onto the Moon. Rathoug and Selene's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Olivia standing there, in the space suit, helmet, and jetpack, smirking. "Olivia Flaversham!" shouted Rathoug. "What are you doing here?" "Breaking up your party, Rathoug." said Olivia, smiling." "You know how my feelings get hurt when you don't invite me to these deep space freak fests." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Rathoug and Selene in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Olivia smashing the space mirror, bringing the sun back to light on Peru and so that the shuttle can go back to the Space Agency. THE ILLUSTRATED LONDON MOUSE -No. 1582- -Friday, November 3, 1897- -Printed in England- THE FLAVERSHAM GIRL SHINES IN OUTER SPACE! Space Super-Villains Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions